The 10 Demigods!
by TeamDivergent
Summary: This story is about a girl who finds out she is a demigod! Hope you like it!


**The**** 10 Demigods**_**  
**_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning _

_ I never knew that I would end up hanging out with demigods that I thought weren't real and monsters that were only in stories, but now somehow I'm in these stories._

* * *

_ Hi, my name is Cassia but everyone calls me Cassie. It all started when I was in gym class at Prestine Bording Academy or "PBA". I have had to move around to many schools because of my Dyslexia and ADHD. Though at this school everything seems to be going well. I walk in to gym class and that's when everything becomes bad._

_ We are playing Dodge-ball! All of the popular girls at this school are the best and all try to team up against me; even the Goths! There's one popular in particular who has it out for me. Her name is Jessica Lackley._

_ Jessica says, "Hey LOSER! Ready to get pummeled?!" Her friends and her start laughing. I don't really care what they think of me it's not like they are gonna kill me or anything. Then I see my best friend, Grover , walking up to me._

_ I call, "Hey Grover!" He smiles back and walks over to me._

_ He says, "Hey whats up?"_

_ I reply, "Nothing much, ready to get pummeled to death by dodge balls?"_

_ He says, "You know if you actually tried you could be pretty good."_

_I say, "Sure" We all start playing and of course the populars start throwing at me and Grover first.  
_

_Then something starts happening to them. They start growing really tall and get wider. I look at Grover and his eyes are really big._

Then he says, "RUN!" Me and him start running down the halls.

_I scream, "What ARE those things!_

_He says between breaths, "No time to explain!" I look down and see that Grover isn't using the crutches he always does; this is really weird. I have always been a good runner so I keep up with him, but this is the fastest he has ever ran, probably cause he isn't using his crutches. He turns down a hall I have never been down before and then we go through an emergency exit._

_Grover says, "We are running to your house!" He sounds really serious. _

_I call back, "Okay, but what's going on?!_

_Grover says, "I will explain everything later! We finally reach my house and run up the steps; I live in an apartment on the top floor. We get to my door and it bursts open._

_My mom says, "Grover, what's going on?"_

_Grover says, "Giants." My mom purses her lips then starts moving. She gets backpacks together and suitcases. She packs: food, water, clothes, etc. All the stuff that makes it look like I won't be coming home in a while._

_I say, "Mom, what's going on?!"_

_She says, "I will explain everything in the car, now let's go." We all get in the car and my mom starts talking._

_She says, "Cassia, you are a demigod. I know that sounds very ridiculous and trust me I know, but it's true. You are the daughter of Zeus and have very strong powers. _

_I say, "This is crazy! Demigods aren't real none of that is** Real!** _

_My mom says, "Trust me it's true. I met your father, Zeus, a long time ago and we started dating. It's all true Cassia I'm your mother I wouldn't lie to you."_

_I say, "I must be dreaming I just need to wake up." I pinch myself and it doesn't work. Then I slap myself really hard and still don't wake up._

_I say, "So this isn't a dream?"_

_My mom says, "No, it's all real." We drive in silence after that all the way to Long Island._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood  
_

_The car slows down then stops. I think to myself, "Why are we outside of the woods?" My mom gets out of the car so I do too; Grover gets out last._

_My mom says, "Now we have to go into the woods that's where camp is."_

_I say, "Wait, I'm going to a camp?"_

_She says, "Yes, but it's not an ordinary camp."_

_I say, "What do you mean?"_

She says, "Well the camp is called, Camp Half-Blood, and it is for Demigods like you, it is the only place you will be safe."

_I say, "Okay."_

_Grover says, "I hate to bud in, but we really need to hurry."_

_My mom says, "You're right, cmon." My mom starts walking and I follow. We walk for a long time and then I see it; A big sign made of stone with pillars next to it."  
I can't understand the words at first but the the words start changing. They spell the words, Camp Half-Blood._

_I say, "Whoa, how did the words change like that?" Grover smiles at me but doesn't say anything. Me and Grover walk right under it, but my mom gets stopped by an invisible force field._

_I say, "Wait, mom what's going on?"_

_She says, "Only people like you can pass through not me."_

_I say, "No, I'm not leaving you behind you could get hurt."_

_She says, "No, I'll be fine." I run out and hug her and she hugs me back._

_She says, "I'll see you soon sweetie."_

_I say, "I'll see you soon." Then I turn around and walk back through the force field._

* * *

**_SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! BUT I HAVE SOME PLANS TODAY! COMMENT HOW YOU'RE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR! THANKS! :)_**


End file.
